jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Marauder-Klasse Korvette
|Serie= |Modell= |Typ=*Korvette *Raketenfregatte (modifizierte Version) |Maßstab=GroßkampfschiffEdge of the Empire Core Rulebook (Leichter Kreuzer) |Preis=*Nicht öffentlich verfügbar''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *2.398.000 - 2.400.000 - 3.000.000 *Gebraucht: 1.450.000 |Merkmale=Aerodynamisches Design |Länge=195 Meter |Breite= |Höhe= |Beschleunigung= |MGLT=49+ MGLTX-Wing Alliance |Sublicht=850 km/h |Antrieb=1 Ionenantriebsblock |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 2 *Backup: Klasse 12 (sofern vorhanden) |Schild=1.920 SBD |Hülle=912 RU Schwere Panzerung |Energie=2 Reaktoren |Sensoren=Mittelstrecken-Sensoren |Kommunikation=Hyperradio- und Subraum-Kommunikation |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung=*8 Schwere Doppel- turbolaserkanonen **2 Bug, je 2 steuerbord/backbord, 2 Heck **Crew: 3 **Reichweite in All/Atmosphäre: 7 Kilometer *3 Leichte Traktorstrahlprojektoren **2 Bug, 1 Heck **Crew: 8 **Reichweite im All: 30 Kilometer **Reichweite in der Atmosphäre: 60 Kilometer *4 Zusätzliche Turbolaser (mit größerem Energiegenerator) Rebellen-Modifikationen: *Diamond-Boron- Raketen *4 Erschütterungsraketenwerfer (statt Turbolaser) |Navcom=Navigationscomputer |Crew=*177 Offiziere, Piloten und Einberufene **129 Crewmitglieder **48 Kanoniere *52 (Minimum) |Passagiere=80 (2 Züge Espo-Truppen) |Beladung=*300 Metrische Tonnen *Kleine Vehikel |Hangar=*12 Sternjäger (IRD-Jäger) *2 Landebarkassen *4 Shuttles Rebellen-Modifikation: *36 Sternjäger (Maximum, je nach Raketenmagazin) |Vorräte=3 Monate |In Dienst=Vor 22 VSY |Erste Sichtung= |Rolle=*Angriffskorvette *Vorpostenschiff *System-Patrouillenschiff *Eskortschiff *Leichter Kampfkreuzer/ Taschenkreuzer *Schmugglerabfang *Angriffsschiff *Jäger-Unterstützungsschiff Rebellen-Modifikation: *Raketenkreuzer *Jäger-Trägerschiff |Flotten= |Zugehörigkeit=*Korporationssektorverwaltung *Rebellen-Allianz }} Die Angriffskorvette der Marauder-Klasse, auch Marauder-Korvette oder einfach Marauder genannt, war ein von Sienar Republik-Systemtechnik und Santhe/Sienar Systems hergestellter Raumschiffstyp, der vom Korporationssektor und in modifizierter Form von der Rebellen-Allianz genutzt wurde. Technik Aussehen und Aufgabenbereiche [[Datei:Marauder-Klasse Korvette.jpg|miniatur|links|Eine Marauder-Klasse-Korvette, wie sie im Korporationssektor benutzt wurde]] Die Marauder-Klasse-Korvetten erinnerten trotz ihrer 195 Meter Länge mehr an einen übergroßen Sternjäger als an ein Großkampfschiff. Aus dem langen, dünnen Rumpf ragten auf beiden Seiten Tragflächen heraus, an deren Spitze lange Antennen montiert waren. Am vorderen Teil der Korvette befand sich eine Verdickung, in der die Kommandobrücke und die Sensoren untergebracht wurden. Dieses stromlinienförmige Aussehen garantierte bessere Leistung beim Kampf in der Atmosphäre. Insgesamt war die Marauder-Klasse nicht stark genug, um es mit Schiffen der Imperialen Flotte aufnehmen zu können, doch bewiesen sie ihre Qualitäten bei Patrouillien und dem Abfangen von Schmugglern. Durch ihre Effektivität gegen Piraten und Söldner wurden die Korvetten innerhalb des Korporationssektors auch Angriffsschiffe genannt. Bei Angriffen bestand die meist genutzte Taktik darin, Marauder-Klasse-Korvetten in Paaren einzusetzen, um größere Schiffe wie Sternzerstörer der ''Sieges''-Klasse zu unterstützen. Bewaffnung und Kapazitäten Standardmäßig waren Marauder-Klasse-Korvetten im Korporationssektor mit acht Doppelturbolasern, von denen jeweils zwei am Bug, am Heck sowie steuer- und backbord angebracht waren, und drei Traktorstrahlprojektoren, von denen zwei am Bug und einer am Heck angebracht war, bestückt, doch konnten zusätzliche vier Turbolaser installiert werden, die jedoch nur mit einem größeren Energiegenerator gehandhabt werden konnten. Die Traktorstrahlen stellten sich besonders bei Abfangmissionen als hilfreich heraus, da sie benutzt wurden, um Schiffe zu fangen, bevor diese in den Hyperraum springen konnten. Marauder-Klasse-Korvetten konnten zwölf Sternjäger mit sich führen, von denen sie bei ihren Patrouillen und Angriffen aller Art unterstützt wirden. Die Crew einer Korvette bestand bestenfalls aus 129 Mann, allerdings konnten sie auch mit einer Rumpfcrew von lediglich 52 Personen bedient werden. Da jeder der Turbolaser drei und jeder der Traktorstrahprojektoren acht Crewmitglieder benötigte, ergab sich insgesamt eine Anzahl von 48 Kanonieren. Ebenfalls boten die Raumschiffe zwei Zügen Espo-Truppen Platz, welche meist für das Kapern anderer Schiffe eingesetzt wurden. Doch für Bodenangriffe wurden die Soldaten von zwei Landebarkassen abgesetzt, die, genau wie die Sternjäger, aus einer Landebucht an der Unterseite der Marauder-Klasse-Korvette starteten. Der Frachtraum eines solchen Schiffes fasste 300 metrische Tonnen und Verpflegung für drei Monate. In der Atmosphäre konnten die Korvetten bis zu 850 km/h erreichen und im Weltraum waren sie einem Sieges-Klasse-Sternzerstörer knapp an Geschwindigkeit überlegen. Dazu besaßen sie einen Hyperantrieb der Klasse 2. Der Raketenkreuzer der Rebellion [[Datei:Marauder-Korvette Beschuss.PNG|miniatur|links|Eine modifizierte Marauder-Klasse-Korvette schießt ihre Diamond-Boron-Raketen ab]] Die Rebellen-Allianz modifizierte ihre Marauder-Klasse-Korvetten, um den imperialen ''Broadside''-Klasse-Kreuzern etwas Ähnliches entgegensetzen zu können. Dabei entfernten die Ingenieure der Allianz die Energiewaffen der Korvetten und verkleinerten die Antriebe, um dafür Platz für Erschütterungsraketenwerfer schaffen zu können. Dadurch verlor das Schiff stark an Geschwindigkeit und Manövrierfähigkeit, doch konnten die Marauder-Klasse-Korvetten dank der Langstreckenwaffen nun wesentlich mehr Schaden verursachen. Mit dieser Bewaffnung standen den Korvetten neue Möglichkeiten offen, wie zum Beispiel das dauerhafte Beschießen eines Bereiches mit Erschütterungsraketen, was schwere Schäden nach sich zog. Zudem konnten sie mit ihrer erhöhten Reichweite die meisten imperialen Schiffe beschießen, als diese noch kein Gegenfeuer eröffnen konnten. Besonders effektiv stellten sich die modifizierten Marauder-Klasse-Korvetten gegen unbewegliche oder langsame Ziele wie Raumstationen heraus, allerdings musste bei kleineren und schnelleren Zielen oftmals auf die berechnete Flugbahn des Feindschiffs geschossen werden, da die Raketen sich nur langsam fortbewegten. Geschichte Die Marauder-Klasse-Korvetten wurden von Sienar Republik-Systemtechnik für die Galaktische Republik designt, aber die Bürokraten der Republik entschieden, keine dieser Schiffe für die Regierung zu erwerben, um stattdessen anderen Schiffen den Vorzug zu geben. Obwohl Sienar einen Teil des Geldes durch den Verkauf an kleinere Organisationen zurückgewinnen konnte, stellten die Schiffe einen großen Fehlschlag für das Unternehmen dar. Daraufhin wollte Sienar Republik-Systemtechnik die Idee der Korvette verwerfen, allerdings bot der Korporationssektor an, eine Flotte Marauder-Klasse-Korvetten zu kaufen, worauf die Produktion auf dem Planeten Lianna begann. Nach und nach wurden auch andere Organisationen wie planetare Flotten auf die Schiffe aufmerksam, woraufhin wiederum mehr Korvetten verkauft werden konnten. Nachdem der Korporationssektor ein aggressiveres Waffenprogramm führte, verdoppelte sich die Anzahl an bestellten Marauder-Klasse-Korvetten, was für die Republik-Systemtechnik sehr lukrativ war. Die Korporationssektorverwaltung setzte sie zum Schutz isolierter Systeme ein, die ein Ziel für Piraten darstellten, und hatten die Möglichkeit, von System zu System zu springen, um unregistrierte Schiffe zu scannen. Trotz Vorsichtsmaßnahmen fielen mit der Zeit einige Marauder-Klasse-Korvetten in die Hände von Schmugglern und Piraten. miniatur|links|150px|[[Han Solo kämpfte mehrmals gegen Marauder-Klasse-Korvetten]] Der corellianische Schmuggler Han Solo kämpfte während seiner Zeit im Korporationssektor zweimal gegen Marauder-Klasse-Korvetten. Beim ersten Zwischenfall griff eine Korvette eine Technologiebasis an, wobei Solo die Techniker der Basis in den Kampf mit den feindlichen IRD-Sternjägern führte. Doch stellare Anomalien störten die Kommunikation der Korvette, wodurch sich das Schiff zurückziehen musste, um Verstärkung anzufordern. Da Solo und die Techniker ihren verbliebenen Feinden überlegen waren, hatten die Techniker nun die Möglichkeit, ihre Basis zu evakuieren. Beim zweiten Zusammentreffen kaperte der Wookiee Chewbacca eine Marauder-Klasse-Korvette, die daraufhin als Fluchtschiff verwendet wurde, nachdem Solo die Zerstörung von Stars' End in Gang gesetzt hatte. Da sich immer mehr Marauder-Klasse-Korvetten im Besitz von Schmugglern befanden, beschlossen diese, einige ihrer Schiffe an die Rebellen-Allianz zu verkaufen. Diese modifizierte die Korvetten und setzte sie in ihrem Kampf gegen das Imperium ein. Bekannte Schiffe *''Aeolus'' *''Agamemnon'' *''Albion'' *''Bellerophon'' *''Charybdis'' *''Eindringling'' *''Vulture'' Hinter den Kulissen *Die Bewaffnung der Marauder-Klasse-Korvetten in steht im totalen Widerspruch zu den sonstigen Angaben aus Quellenbüchern und Romanen. Hier besitzt das Schiff vier Diamant-Bor-Raketenwerfer anstatt der acht Doppelturbolaser. Außerdem wird die Korvette als Raketenkreuzer bezeichnet und ist exklusiv auf Seiten der Rebellen-Allianz verfügbar. Dieses wurde aus Balance-Gründen getan, um ein Gegenstück zum Raketenkreuzer der Broadside-Klasse zu haben. Später wurde allerdings festgelegt, dass es sich hierbei um eine modifizierte Version handelt. *''X-Wing Alliance'' gibt die Länge der Marauder-Klasse-Korvetten mit 177 Metern an. Die Bewaffnung besteht aus vier Turbolasergeschützen. *''Marauder'' ist Englisch und bedeutet soviel wie Räuber oder Plünderer. *Das Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook gibt leichte Turbolaser an. Quellen *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Blick in die Zukunft * *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy (2001)'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' * *''Empire at War – Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' Einzelnachweise cs:Korveta třídy Marauder en:Marauder-class corvette es:Corbeta clase Marauder it:Corvetta classe Marauder nl:Marauder-class Corvette ru:Корвет типа «Мародёр» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Korvettenklassen Kategorie:Fregattenklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen von Sienar Republik-Systemtechnik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Korporationssektors Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Marauder-Korvette Kategorie:Legends